Pi
by Raven'sDesk221b
Summary: Jim really likes math. Sebastian's not complaining; not one bit. Not as cracky as it sounds. Companion piece to Firsts.


A/N: Inspired by this prompt: . ?thread=33714263#t33714263

This does have relevance to the over-arching story line I'm working on for Sherlock and John.

* * *

"Three," Jim murmured, lining himself up.

"Point," he breathed, pushing all the way in. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, over and over and an almost brutal pace. He punctuated each penetration with a word.

"One." Thrust.

"Four." Thrust.

"One." Thrust.

"Five." Thrust.

"Nine." Thrust.

Sebastian moaned, barely registering his partner's murmurings. He was on his knees, thrusting shamelessly back on Jim's cock. His arms were wrapped around the pillow beneath his head and he was clutching the fabric so tightly that his knuckles were white. He could feel Moriarty's nails digging into his hip and his fingers tangled in his hair, gripping so hard that it hurt. Moran didn't mind though, the pain mixing deliciously with the pleasure. He felt possessed, owned, claimed, wanted; it was amazing. No one - not his family, his friends, or even the army - had ever made him feel like this before; James made him feel like he truly belonged.

"Two," Jim whispered in Seb's ear before biting down on his shoulder and making him scream.

"Six." Jim's hand slipped off his hip; the blood and sweat mixing to make Sebastian's skin slick enough to make gripping difficult.

"Five." He moaned, reaching down to grip Moran's cock.

"Three." His strokes were as fast and rough as his fucking.

"Five!" James yelled, thrusting in one last time and releasing. His hand didn't stop moving and Sebastian quickly came to his own breathtaking orgasm.

Jim pulled out and flopped down on his back, his chest heaving. Sebastian rolled over, gasping as well. Jim's arm turned, just a little, causing the backs of their hands to brush, barely touching. Most would have written the contact off as unintentional, but Sebastian had been doing this long enough to know better than that. He recognized the gesture for what it was and grasped his lover's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Eight," Jim breathed out, his hand clenching around his friend's.

"Fuck James," Sebastian said, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Did you really just recite Pi while we were having sex?"

"What? I like math," he answered with a smile of his own. Jim smiled and leaned in in for a kiss. The kiss was gentle and sweet, almost tentative really, and it made Sebastian smile. He had never suspected his slightly deranged psychopath of a boss was capable of such gentleness, even after they did start fucking. They were over a month into, whatever the hell this was, before they even properly kissed, and Sebastian had been blown away by the near innocence that Jim managed to convey with the gesture. From that first gentle caress the sniper had been completely hooked; he knew that no one else would ever to be able to compare. Yes, they had other types of kisses, bruising and searing and so passionate that they left both men breathless, but it was these sweet ones that gave the hardened killer butterflies like a teenager with his first crush. Jim pulled away from the kiss and rolled onto his back again, holding himself a bit apart from Seb.

"Hey, get back here," Seb said, smiling fondly as he reached over and grabbed Jim by the shoulder. The criminal mastermind was surprisingly pliant and it took very little effort for Sebastian to get his partner arranged comfortably on top of him; Jim would undoubtedly refer to this as their post-coital snuggle, but Sebastian refused to use the word on principle alone.

After a few quiet moments Jim propped himself up in order to study Sebastian's face. "What's wrong? You still look worried. You're not still bothered about that Molly Hooper business, are you?" Sebastian smirked before using his not inconsiderable strength to flip them over and pin the most dangerous man in England, probably Europe, underneath him. He didn't hesitate before leaning in to suck a dark bruise onto Jim's neck.

"Does Molly Hooper get to do that?" He asked, murmuring against his neck.

"Oh God no," Jim answered, arching up against his partner. Their bodies are still slick with sweat and come and they slid together in a way that was positively sinful; both men wished that they could get hard again so soon after such a great fuck.

"Then I'm not bothered," he replied, murmuring against his neck.

"Then what is it, Sebby?" He asked, his eyes wide and honest looking.

Sebastian smiled at the pet name and rolled off of his friend. "Don't worry about it." Both men rolled onto their sides, facing each other and laying close together. "I don't want to upset you."

Jim reached up and ran his fingers over his friend's face. "Hey, you can tell me. I won't get mad, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you - not unless you ask me to and say pretty please." He nibbled and sucked affectionately at Sebastian's lips to punctuate his point. Seb ran his fingers through his hair, tugging just enough to hurt a little, just the way Jim liked.

He leaned in and kissed him. "Hey, I know that. It's just that you've heard it all before; I don't want to bore you with repetition." Jim gave him a look that clearly said that he wasn't going to let this go.

Seb sighed. "Alright; it's just that I'm worried about this game of yours with Holmes. I'm afraid that you're underestimating Watson."

"Watson again? You talk about him so much that some might think you had a little crush." His tone was teasing, but Moran could hear the insecurity underneath it.

He rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous; I would shoot him tonight if you'd let me. I'm just concerned that you're underestimating him. He's not just some puppy you can kick around. He's dangerous. I know that you can handle Holmes - there's not a doubt in my mind about that - and I know that if you tried you could deal with Watson without a problem, but I'm worried that you're not taking him seriously. He's dangerous, James, and I just want to make sure that when you're done playing this game, you get away clean. John Watson is not a loose end you want to leave."

Jim smiled. "Don't worry: I've planned for every possible outcome. Between you and me we can handle little Johnny Watson."

Sebastian smiled. "Alright. I trust you and your master plan."

James closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against Seb's. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," Seb answered, closing his eyes as well. "I know you do James. I love you too. I love you too."


End file.
